


Prompt #45

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [45]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Short, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #45February 19, 2021Genre: FantasyPrompt Idea: KnockSource: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #45

Knocks tapped gently on the door, interrupting Elizabeth's breakfast.

Elizabeth bit into her toast and dropped it on her plate. She wanted to be left alone today. She blocked the entire day for quiet relaxation. She was exhausted from picking up all those extra nursing shifts at the hospital. The week was brutal. She needed to recharge. She planned on lounging in her pajamas all day, napping and catching up on her favorite Netflix shows.

The knocking continued - soft and persistent. She gulped her coffee and slid off her kitchen stool before trudging to the door. She looked through the peephole.

She saw a man's distorted figure through the lens. He was lean and intense looking. She did not recognize him.

"How can I help you?" She called out. She left the door closed. 

"Are you Miss Elizabeth Jackson?" asked the man. His voice was a deep, pleasant baritone. 

"Yes, I am. If you have a delivery, you can just leave it."

"I don't have a package. I just ....really need to see you."

"What do you want?" Elizabeth was getting a bad feeling. She stepped away from the door.

"I just need to see you." 

"I don't know who you are." She peeped out again and saw he was leaning against the door. The door creaked from his weight pressing on it. 

"It's...me. I know you don't recognize me but I can explain everything." The man struggled to speak. "I'm not doing this right. I got so excited when I could finally track you down that I didn't think through how to approach you. I should have thought about what I was going to say to you. Please open up the door. It will be alright." 

"I'm not opening the door. Go away." She retrieved her cell phone from a table in the hallway.

The door knob began to jiggle. 

"Don't you remember how we swore we'd find each other when we died? It's taken me a lifetime to find you again," he said. " I'm here....your soul mate."


End file.
